


The Ghost In The Back Of Your Head

by PeachGlitch



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, Morning After, Post S4 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGlitch/pseuds/PeachGlitch
Summary: Zelda and Lilith wake up in bed together the day after Sabrina’s funeral.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	The Ghost In The Back Of Your Head

Zelda wakes up with a dull pain behind her eyes. Not unexpected given the amount she drank right after delivering Sabrina’s eulogy at her funeral. She has a vague memory of Hilda and Ambrose trying to stop her drinking, only for her to threaten to hex them both if they took away her bottle of bourbon. A slither of guilt courses through her for that. She’d already lost Sabrina, the last thing she wanted was any harm to befall the remaining members of her family. She remembers someone else there as well, after Hilda and Ambrose left her to drink herself into a stupor. There had been a bitter exchange, followed by tears and then... _oh._

Opening her eyes slowly, she stares up at the ceiling, then turns her head to the left. Next to her, beneath the sheets, is a lump. On the pillowcase next to her head, a cascade of brunette hair clashes with the crisp white material. The woman next to her in bed is asleep on her side, facing away from Zelda. But she knows exactly who it is. Turning back to face the ceiling, Zelda takes a deep breath, and lifts up the quilt covering her, and looks down at her own body. She grimaces, when faced with her naked flesh. And she doesn’t need to look at the other person, to know that she is probably naked as well. 

Zelda pulls the covers up to her chin, and screws her eyes shut again. This was the last thing she needed. After having her heart broken by Marie, she’d vowed to herself not to become entangled in any sort of affair, tryst, relationship or whatever it was called, with anyone _ever_ again. Her days of feeling attached or attracted to someone were long behind her after her latest betrayal. She planned on living out the rest of her life with Vinegar Tom as her only companion. Clearly her drunken self, had other ideas. Never the less, she refuses to entertain the idea. This was just a blip in her plan to shut herself away from the world. Once the sleeping woman next to her woke, she would ask her to leave.

Another thought crosses her mind, a more damning one. What sort of mother was she to Sabrina, if she’d spent the night of her funeral in bed with a woman she hardly knew? It makes her feel ashamed of herself. Makes her want to dig out her old cat o nine tails and punish herself for her disgusting behaviour. It was what she deserved, pain and suffering; not just for this. But for letting Sabrina down in general. For not saving her, as she should of. She’d been distracted by the Coven, The Academy and Marie. All things which fed her selfish ego and desires, while she turned a blind eye to whatever Sabrina was up to. She recalls walking in on her so called dance party. How she’d noticed the change of headband but taken Sabrina’s word for it that she felt like a change. Her suspicion, that something was off, was not followed through by anything form of action though. Whereas in the past, she would of continued to question Sabrina. And that was only one example of many times, she let things slip through her fingers. At any point had she bothered to investigate she could of changed the outcome of Sabrina’s short life. Opening her eyes again, Zelda feels a tear roll down the side of her face. When did she loose control of everything? 

The woman next to her stirs, and Zelda quickly wipes away the tear and holds her breath. When she hears nothing else she chances a glance again. This time she’s faced with a pair of big blue, sleepy eyes staring at her. Wordlessly the dark haired witch lifts and arm and gently wraps it around Zelda’s waist, over the covers. She instantly stiffens at the gesture, it’s far to domestic, to relaxed. So Zelda wraps her own hand around the woman’s wrist and moves her arm away. Then looks back up to the ceiling, with her hands clasped together over her stomach. 

“So I’m assuming you’re about to play the, ‘I was far to intoxicated to know what I was doing.’ Card.” Lilith finally speaks, impersonating Zelda’s hoarse tone of voice and clipped way of speaking. 

Zelda decides to remain silent, focusing all of her attention on the ceiling. She hears an exasperated sigh next to her. Then the sound of sheets shuffling. She doesn’t dare look over again. 

“Yes you were tipsy, Zelda but no where close to drunk. Besides I wouldn’t of accepted _your_ invitation to join you in bed, if I’d thought you were out of it.” Lilith says as she moves next to her. Zelda can only assume that she is trying to find her discarded clothing. And when the dip next to her vanishes, she knows she’s right. “Also for the record, if you think I’m capable of that, then you really don’t know me.” Lilith adds bitterly. 

There’s some more movement, and then the sound of something being zipped up. Followed by cursing, and then heels clanking against the floor. “Are you really just going to ignore me?” Lilith asks, sounding more amused than angry this time. Then a little softer she asks, “can’t you even look at me?”

There’s an edge to Lilith’s voice. It’s very subtle, but in that small sound she can hear Lilith’s hidden insecurity. Masked behind fake self assurance; she knows it to well, because it’s how she hides her weaknesses. Just like the terror had said. Slowly, she turns her head towards Lilith again. She’s half dressed, and standing next to the bed. “There, happy?” Zelda replies sardonically and tries not to become to absorbed by the sight of Lilith without her usual makeup. Her skin looks soft, and dewy. Zelda thinks about how it felt underneath her fingertips the night before. 

Lilith huffs, then crosses her arms. “I used to think you were the mature Spellman. The powerful, clever, voice of reason. It’s why I came to _you_ so many times for help.” Shaking her head, Lilith scoffs to herself at that, making Zelda bristle beneath the sheets. “And after what you told me last night, I thought I’d discovered even more depth to your character. Clearly I was mistaken.” Lilith turns rather abruptly on her heels, and stomps towards the bedroom door. With her hand on the doorknob she freezes. “You mentioned how you felt Marie used you. Well that doesn’t give you the excuse to do the same thing to other people. Next time you want to feel something, or whatever last night was about. Find someone else. I don’t have time to waste on people like _you_ anymore.” She opens the door to leave, and is practically through it when Zelda jumps up. She drags the bedsheet over her, and tries to think of something to say.

“Wait! Please.” Is all she comes up with, but it works at least. Lilith stops, then turns to retreat towards the bedroom. Though she remains near the threshold of the door. She doesn’t say anything, just looks at Zelda expectantly. “I’m sorry.” Zelda says quietly, looking down to her bare feet. “It’s just that I trusted Marie very quickly, which is unlike me. And I ended up feeling used. So when I saw you lying next to me just now, I panicked and I tried to distance myself.” She explains quickly, but honestly. There had been too many lies in her life recently, and she wasn’t about to add to the list. 

When she looks up again, Lilith seems caught off guard by her transparency. The brunette worries her bottom lip between her teeth before speaking. “Oh.” 

Zelda’s shoulders slump. She’s torn between wanting to approach Lilith and keep her distance. She settles to just sitting down on the edge of the mattress. “I don’t want to be alone.” She admits, feeling tears pool behind her eyes. “But I don’t know if I can ever trust _anyone_ again.” 

There’s the sound of footsteps, though not heels. Which means between the door and the bed, Lilith must of discarded her shoes again. The witch comes to stand directly in front of her, then kneels down to her level. “I know how you feel, Zelda. Truly, I feel that we’ve both been through very similar things. So I’m not trying to force some whirlwind romance. I just want you to be comfortable. I want us both to be.”

Before she can overthink the whole situation, Zelda nods her head, “then will you come back to bed?” She asks, far to timidly for her liking. But the gravity behind her words made her feel totally out of her depth. She was simultaneously asking Lilith to be patient with her, whilst giving in to her deep rooted need to be able to trust someone again; to let herself be cared for and care for that other person back. Never in a million years had she ever considered, that sort of emotion would be derived from the likes of Lilith. Not that she didn’t find the other woman attractive; anyone could see that. And they had very similar personalities, maybe a little too similar. Which had caused them to clash in the past. Perhaps that’s why she’d overlooked Lilith as a potential...well, whatever this was. 

After some brief hesitation, Zelda can see Lilith’s resolve crack and then melt away. Rather than vocalise her answer, she merely shrugs off her jacket. Then climbs past Zelda onto the bed, still in her dress and stockings. Letting go of a breath, she hadn’t realised she’d been holding, Zelda rolls back onto her side with the bed sheets over her. 

“Can I hold you?” Lilith asks, not moving an inch until Zelda consented. It was rather ridiculous, considering the night before; but Zelda was grateful for the consideration never the less. She answers by reaching for Lilith’s hand and placing it over her hip herself. 

They both smile at each other; sharing an unspoken promise to do this at their own pace. 

To heal together and learn to trust again.


End file.
